


SNK Songfics

by galateabellator



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Music, lyrics, songfics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 23:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3707809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galateabellator/pseuds/galateabellator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short stories about Levi and Ezra through music/songs :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. SnK Songfic 1 - Everybody Wants To Rule The World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Told from Ezra's perspective :)  
> Song belongs to Lorde and TFF :)

  
**SNK-SONGFIC: EVERYBODY WANTS TO RULE THE WORLD (by LORDE)**

Pairing: Levi x OC  
Link to this song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hne-eJOeZzA 

Listen to LORDE's version for better understanding of this ffc. 

_**(Intro)** _

The members of the West Unit of the Scouting Legion stayed up late, as usual. Their leader, the Assistant Corporal Schwarz, was sitting in her chair next to the fireplace. She was also the last one to stay behind, when everyone else went to sleep. She keep staring at the fire. It was one of those nights… where she couldn’t escape her own thoughts. 

_**“Welcome to your life…”** _

A young girl was running through the dark alley. She was hurt. Bruised. Covered in blood. And she was crying. 

_**“There's no turning back…”** _

This boy, older than her, took her into his arms and hugged her. Tightly. She burried her head into his collarbone, and breathed his scent. He stroked her long, black hair. She didn’t speak for days after he found her like that.

_**“Even while we sleep…”** _

He stayed by her side. He covered her with a worn-out blanket and laid down next to her. To warm her up. To calm her down. And it worked.

_**“We will find you…”** _

She was still shaking. But she was comforted by his presence.

_**“Acting on your best behavior…”** _

“Levi…” she whispered, and the boy just looked at her. 

_**“Turn your back on mother nature…”** _

He knew she will talk to him when she is ready, and didn’t want to rush her. 

“I… d-did s-something _terrible..._ ” the girl sobbed.

_**Everybody wants to rule the world…”** _

Ezra Schwarz looked at her hands. They seemed normal. But she knew… that no matter how many times she washes them… the blood will never get off. And it wasn’t just… the blood from killing titans. She drew _human_ blood. 

_**“It's my own design…”** _

She ultimately grew into a soldier. A fighter. Forged by Levi, forged by others, and by her own, iron will. But she lost so much in the process. 

_**“It's my own remorse…”** _

That little girl she used to be… was so ashamed. It took her a lot of courage to confess to Levi her grave sin. She believed he’d judge her… or get angry. Abandon her. But he didn’t react that way at all. He hugged her tighter.

_**“Help me to decide…”** _

_“I am glad you killed that pig. For if you didn’t… I surely would have,”_ he admitted, deadly serious. 

_**“Help me make the most of freedom…”** _

And for that, she loved him. He understood her. So, she decided that, no matter where he goes… she will follow. She owed him that much. 

_**“… and of pleasure…”** _

But when exactly did she… grow to _desire_ him? And when did he start to _return_ these feelings to her? When did they decide that they’ll be lovers?

_**“…Nothing ever lasts forever…”** _

It doesn’t matter. It’s all behind her anyway. Everything must come to an end - so does lust, and so does love. But why does she miss him so much, then? 

_**“Everybody wants to rule the world!”** _

The only thing that matters now… is for her to grow even stronger. She must focus on acquiring power in order to forget her pain.

_**“There's a room where the light won't find you…”** _

Here she is. On her own, in her darkness. A leader, a Corporal. But empty.

_**“… holding hands while the walls come tumbling down…”** _

And missing him so damn much. His embrace. His lips. His warmth. 

_**“…when they do I'll be right behind you…”** _

_We’ve promised, didn’t we? That we would always be together, no matter what._

_**“… so glad we've almost made it…”** _

_And we almost kept that promise. Didn’t we, Levi?_

_**“… so sad they had to fade it…”** _

But, because of that other girl… _because of Petra…_

_**“… Everybody wants to rule the world…”** _

It doesn’t matter, Ezra reminded herself. The _Humanity_ does. 

_**“… everybody wants to rule the world…”** _

This war against Titans must be her first thought. Not Levi.  

_**“… Everybody wants to rule…”** _

She mustn’t think about such trivial things as feelings. Right? 

But here she is. Still thinking. Still _hurting_. Damn. 

_**“… the world.”** _

The last flame in the fireplace died. 

Whatever. It’s just another one of those nights… where she couldn’t shake her memories away.

\- - - - - - - - 

I don't own the song, it belongs to Lorde, and Tears For Fears ^^  
Levi belongs to Hajime Isayama, and the SNK universe.   
Ezra belongs to me :) 


	2. SNK Songfic 2 - Misery Loves My Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SnK Songfic number 2, from Levi's perspective.  
> The song belongs to Three Days Grace :)

** SNK-SONGFIC: MISERY LOVES MY COMPANY (by Three Days Grace) **

** Pairing: LEVI X OC (EZRA SCHWARZ) **

Link to the song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7sSIdgrzRfA

**_ (Intro) _ **

Levi’s squad gathered around the table, drinking their hot drinks. They were unusually quiet that night, because Levi was in a really bad mood. Petra brought him the cup of his favorite black tea in attempt to cheer him up, but that simple and kind gesture couldn’t help this time. Corporal was absent, and they all knew it had something to do with Cadet Schwarz's departure, which Commander Smith approved that very morning. There was a huge quarrel between Cadet and Corporal, after which Ezra stormed off through the door, leaving the pretty pissed-off Levi behind. 

**_ “I am in control…” _ **

Levi squeezed his teacup between his fingers. 

**_ “I haven't lost my mind…” _ **

The raindrops were sliding down the window’s glass.

**_ “…I am picking up the pieces of the past you left behind…” _ **

The chair on his right was still empty. No one dared to take her place yet. 

**_ “I don't need your condescending…” _ **

She just had to leave. To hurt him. To spite him.

**_ “Words about me looking lonely…” _ **

_ Whinny brat. That’s how you’re gonna play?  _

**_ “I don't need your arms to hold me…” _ **

_ You made a choice. Now, I am making mine. _

**_ “Cause misery is waiting on me!” _ **

It felt like she shoved a blade into his heart, and twisted it.  The cup suddenly shattered in his hand.

**_  “I am not alone…” _ **

Petra immediately got up….

**_  “Not beaten down just yet…” _ **

…handed him a handkerchief, saying something… 

**_ “I am not afraid…” _ **

There was blood, but he only had minor scratches.

**_ “Of the voices in my head…” _ **

His squad was staring at him. They were all worried.

**_ “Down the darkest road…” _ **

“It’s fine,” he said. “I’m fine, damn it.” 

**_ Something follows me…” _ **

He used the handkerchief to wipe off the blood.

**_ “I am not alone…” _ **

“Heichou?” Petra whispered…

**_ “Cause misery loves my company!” _ **

…and he wished it was Ezra instead. Damn that woman.

**_ “Misery loves my company!” _ **

“I am fine, Petra,” he lied, and she wasn’t convinced.  No wonder. Levi was far from being 'fine'.  The squad shouldn't have seen this, him losing his nerve.  

**_ “Leave me in the cold…” _ **

Somehow, Ezra was still in that room.

**_ “…You better run away…” _ **

He saw those dark eyes, and that serious face of hers.

**_ “…I'm gonna dig a hole…” _ **

He recalled her raven-hair between his fingers, as soft as silk.

**_ “…and bury all the memories we've made…” _ **

She was gone, but still with him. Within him. 

**_ “…I don't need your condescending…” _ **

_ Damn bitch. So selfish. So spoiled.  _

**_ “...words about me looking lonely…” _ **

_ I bet that you gloat now.  _

**_ “…I don't need your arms to hold me…” _ **

_ You always have your way… _

**_ “…‘cause misery is waiting on me…” _ **

_ So this is on you. _

**_ “…I am not alone…” _ **

He still had his teammates, at least.

**_ “…not beaten down just yet…” _ **

He still had his strength. 

**_  “...I am not afraid…” _ **

But he wished he still had…

**_ “…of the voices in my head…” _ **

…that damn woman by his side.

**_ “…down the darkest road…” _ **

Because that’s what Ezra Schwarz does, isn’t it?

**_ “…something follows me…” _ **

She crawls deep under the skin and stays there.

**_ “…I am not alone…” _ **

_ All these memories of you… _

**_ “…’cause misery loves my company…” _ **

_ …haunt me, Cadet Schwarz. And they are unbearable. _

**_ “…misery loves my company!!!” _ **

_Completely Unbearable._ Is she... proud of this? Or it hurts her too as much as it hurts him? Maybe she regrets her decision by now. Maybe she will come back soon, asking for his embrace, because she felt the most safe there, ever since she was a child. That's what she always says anyway.  Since the Underground City to the Survey Corps, t hat's where she always returns. In his arms. Back to him. 

And maybe he will even forgive her for this when she does. 

**_ “I am not alone…” _ **

Is she even aware how deep this wound goes?

**_ “…not beaten down just yet…” _ **

How hard it is? Never mind. 

**_ “…I am not afraid…” _ **

He leaned into his chair, feeling tired.

**_ “…of the voices in my head…” _ **

Something within hurts deeply. But he will deal with it.

**_ “Down the darkest road…” _ **

He will forget it all.

**_ “…something follows me…” _ **

Her smell. Her skin. Her breath. 

**_ “…I am not alone…” _ **

Memories of her… have to disappear. 

**_ “…‘cause misery loves my company…” _ **

And he will make sure they do. He has to, for his own sake.

**_ “Misery loves my company!” _ **

_ “Time for bed, everyone. It’s getting late,”  _ he says, and they obey.  They leave him alone with his thoughts, his wound, his misery.  They leave him alone with _Ezra_.  \- - - - - - - - - -  The song belongs to Three Days Grace.  (Their discography inspires me to write LEZRA) :) Corporal Levi belongs to Hajime Isayama. Ezra Schwarz belongs to me. 


	3. SnK Songfic 3: SADIST

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another songfic from Levi's perspective :)  
> The song belongs to Stone Sour :)

  
**SNK SONGFIC: SADIST (by STONE SOUR)**

Pairing: Levi x OC (Ezra Schwarz)

Link to the song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u0AwEWhuIhk

**_(Intro)_**  
He gets up after a few hours of sleep.

He puts his clothes on and walks towards the mirror. He washes his face, and stares into his reflection. His eyes are tired, his expression serious. He feels defeated. 

There were only a few days in his whole life in which he felt as bad as he feels right now. 

**_“Withering eyes catch you as you fall…”_ **

He pictures her standing next to him.   
He pictures her a lot recently.

**_“A bitter sigh - no one moves at all…”_ **

She stares back, and doesn’t say a word.

**_“Let me in… for one more long disgrace…”_ **

Just yesterday, she was in his arms.   
Today, she was somewhere else. 

**_“Just forget… the same distractions …”_ **

He corrected his neckerchief, and fixed his straps.

**_“…you refuse to face…”_ **

She walked away, because things got complicated between them.

**_“We both know that it’s gone…”_ **

She was unhappy, and he didn’t know what to do... 

**_“…but what if no one knows…”_ **

…he didn’t know what to say to make their relationship better, or how to deal with it.

**_“…no one knows to remember why it’s wrong?”_ **

_But just when things got out of hand, you found a way…  
Didn’t you, brat?_

**_“This is all the pain a man can take…”_ **

_If it works out for you, then… it will work out for me too.  
I am a patient man._

**_“This is how a broken heart still breaks…”_ **

_But why, the fuck, does it need to be so hard to feel all of this?_

**_“… I don’t need much to show you…”_ **

_You will never see… how much pain you’ve put me through.  
I would rather die._

**_“…only enough to control you…”_ **

_I will make you believe that I don’t care._

**_“Bury your head inside this…”_ **

_You can run from me all that you want..._

**_“…and gather the darkness that binds it…”_**

_…but I know you can’t run from yourself.  
And you know it too._

**_“… I think I’ll die if you deny me…”_**

The worst thing she could do… she has officially done. 

**_“… swallowed alive in eternity…”_ **

He will never look for her, never go after her. 

**_“Give me a way to be the agony, that knew you all along…”_ **

_But Ezra… even if you are away, do you really think that we are truly separated?  
I don’t. This… goes deeper than any of us would have wanted._

_It’s not just about sharing bodies, it’s about sharing souls, bitch.  
You can’t break that kind of bond._

**_“Push it down and hide me from this waste…”_ **

_I hid things from you. I was harsh towards you. Maybe you were **right** to leave._

**_“Don’t hold back - I’d kill to take your place…”_ **

_I would do anything to be in your skin now, to trade places with you.  
Because, you do feel better now, don’t you?_

**_“Tell me a lie… tell me you don’t care…”_ **

_No. That’s what you want me to think, you vicious brat… but I know better._

**_“…just forget, a storm is coming, just forget you’re scared…”_ **

_I know exactly how you feel.   
I practically raised you._

**_“We both know how this ends…”_ **

_You will come back. It’s just the matter of time, right?_

**_“…but what if no one knows…”_ **

_You need me just as much as I need you._

**_“… no one knows how to kill us in the end?”_ **

_We are cut from the same cloth, after all.  
And because of that… we will be the end of each other._

**_“This is all you need for who you are…”_ **

_There’s no soul who understands me better than you do,  
yet you are using it against me now, Schwarz?_

**_“… this is how a good man goes too far…”_ **

_How long until I’ve had enough of this... punishment?  
How long before I start to hate you?_

**_“I don’t need much to show you…”_ **

_It’s one of your games actually… isn’t it? Well, I will play._

**_“…only enough to control you…”_ **

_I am an equally skillful gambler - if not even better._

**_“Bury your head inside this…”_ **

_I will be who you want me to be, for your own sake._

**_“… and gather the darkness that binds it…”_ **

_You need a bad guy to feel better about yourself, so I will be that guy._

**_“I think I’ll die if you deny me…”_ **

_But how long must I play that role, Ezra?  
Just how free do you need to be?_

**_“…swallowed alive in eternity…”_ **

_I won’t let you make me miserable.  
I can’t allow that._

**_“Give me a way to be the agony, that knew you all along…”_ **

_I won’t let you break me along the way. I can suppress it all.  
I can handle this shit._

**_(Solo)_ **

He won’t go after her, not because it was his way to get revenge, but because he still wants her to find happiness. If it’s… somewhere else, with someone else… he won’t ruin it. Not even if it ruins him instead. Levi knows that much. But after all… is she entitled to be happy if she was able to do this to him? Did she deserve it?

He is left with all these feelings. There’s pain, there’s sadness, there’s denial, and there’s rage. The pure, unspeakable rage, which he wants to release somehow. He wants to scream, to shout, to fight or kill somebody. But the mess would still be there, waiting for him… so there’s no point in doing any of that. He was always the rational type, even if some of his decisions were wrong. 

The image of her is still in the damned mirror. 

“I hope it hurts, you know…” he whispers, and she smiles, in that cocky, challenging way of hers.  
“After that pride and triumph you feel of being released from me finally passes, I hope it hurts like Hell once you realize what you’ve done. Both to me, and to yourself.”

Her face changes. Instead of triumph, he sees sadness. The numbness and the apathy she greeted him with, the last time they laid eyes upon each other.

**_“This is all the pain a man can take!”_ **

“I hope it shatters you, Ezra, in the same way it’s shattering me…”

**_“This is how the blackest heart can break!”_ **

_DAMN BITCH! COME BACK ALREADY!_

**_“… I don’t need much to show you…”_ **

There are tears in her eyes now, and he just wants them to stop flowing.

**_“…only enough to control you…”_ **

_I am sorry… for whatever I did to you to make you go, I am sorry…_

**_“Bury your head inside this…”_ **

She is still crying, like that hurt child she once used to be.

**_“and gather the darkness that binds it…”_ **

That’s when he realizes… that all his rage towards her…   
all his disappointment…

**_“I think I’ll die if you deny me…”_ **

… are nothing comparing to his _love_ for her.

**_“…swallowed alive in eternity…”_ **

He needs to hold her, at least for one last time…

**_“Give me a way to be the agony… that knew you all along…”_ **

… but he can’t. 

He reaches for the smooth surface of the mirror.   
He needs her to be real, and by his side… not only a phantasm.

He needs that weak, little girl that once followed him everywhere he went.   
She used to be his Underground companion. 

His own _Queen of Spades_.

**_“I’ve known you all along…”_ **

He still needs his stubborn, but persistent cadet who rose from the most useless, to one of the very best in the Scouting Legion. He needs her. 

All of her. Now. 

But her face, her appearance… all those pieces of her… fade away, leaving him alone.   
Again. 

**_“I’ve known you all along!”_ **

_I‘ve loved you all along._

\- - - - - - - - - -   
The song belongs to "Stone Sour" (the second band of musician Corey Taylor, famous for singing in "Slipknot"). :)  
Corporal Levi belongs to Hajime Isayama.  
Corporal Ezra Schwarz belongs to me.


	4. SNK Songfic 4 - No Light, No Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song is "No Light, No Light" by Florence and The Machine :)   
> Pairing is Erwin x Aurora

  
**SNK-SONGFIC: No Light, No Light (by Florence + The Machine)**

Pairing: Erwin Smith X OC (Aurora von Amsel)  
Link to the song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=29XGlYUlqfA

**_(Intro):_ **

The audience was gathering at the Grand Opera House of Mitras, in the Wall Sina. Most of the spectators were the upper-class citizens, but there were also some military members, from all affiliations. They all gathered to listen to Major Amsel’s performance, since she was a guest of honor during that evening and got to sing one song of her choosing to close the program. 

When she got onto stage, she wasn’t wearing standard military uniform, but an elegant, long, dark purple gown. Her hair was combed in the complicated braid-bun, and she looked as beautiful as usual. When the music started, she was looking at the first row, but the spot she was looking at, remained empty. That didn’t really surprise her, but she felt a bit… saddened. 

She started to sing.

**_“You are the hole in my head…”_ **

They had this huge fight, so she didn’t expect that he would come.

**_“You are the space in my bed…”_ **

He was absent for most of time they were apart.

**_“You are the silence in between…”_ **

He barely even spoke to her in last few months.

**_“What I thought, and what I said…”_ **

But that’s all right, Aurora thought.

**_“You are the night-time fear…”_ **

She just wish it wasn’t so hard to feel that way. 

**_“You are the morning when it's clear…”_ **

She just… desired that she loved another man instead. 

**_“When it's over, you're the start…”_ **

But every time she saw him, heard him, touched him… she would fall for him all over again. 

**_“You're my head, and you're my heart…”_ **

Because Erwin Smith… was the only man she’s ever loved.  
For her whole life. 

**_“No light, no light…”_ **

The empty chair in the first row made her heart ache. 

**_“In your bright blue eyes…”_ **

She imagined his face, and his serious expression.

**_“I never knew daylight could be so violent…”_ **

He was a cruel man. Gentle, but cruel…

**_“A revelation in the light of day…”_ **

…for he made her feel both love, and pain…

**_“You can't choose what stays and what fades away…”_ **

And brought her both joy and sorrow. 

**_“And I'd do anything to make you stay…”_ **

She would say anything, do anything to make him love her.   
But love can’t be forced… and she wasn’t that kind of girl either.

**_“No light, no light…”_ **

She whispered a phrase…

**_“Tell me what you want me to say…”_ **

Others were looking at her. 

**_“To the crowd I was… crying out and…”_ **

To them, she was one of the most beautiful, most powerful woman among the Three Great Walls. 

**_“In your place there were a thousand other faces…”_ **

But he wasn’t there. And it was her fault. 

**_“I was… disappearing in a plain sight…”_ **

Her words were painfully honest, and he couldn’t take it. 

**_“Heaven help me, I need to make it right…”_ **

She didn’t know how to fix things between them. 

**_“You want a revelation…”_ **

Both of them were too proud, and too similar.

**_“You want to get it "right"…”_ **

His actions, his orders… were all aimed to alienate her from him.

**_“But it's a conversation, I just can't have tonight…”_ **

He ordered her to lead the North Unit.   
To became his eyes and ears among the Walls.

**_“You want a revelation…”_ **

But also, he wanted to keep her away from him.

**_“Some kind of resolution…”_ **

Simply because her feelings for him didn’t seem appropriate. 

**_“You want a revelation…”_ **

Even if she was the closest person one could be with someone like him...

**_“No light, no light…”_ **

He decided to move her away…

**_“In your bright blue eyes…”_ **

With the determination suitable to a leader. 

**_“I never knew daylight could be so violent…”_ **

She confronted him about his decision to send her to Utopia.

**_“A revelation in the light of day…”_ **

She still felt embarrassed by how easily words slipped away from her tongue…

**_“You can't choose what stays, and what fades away…”_ **

And how she told him that she loved him all along.

**_“And I'd do anything to make you stay…”_ **

She openly accused him of sending her away because he was a coward. 

**_“No light, no light…”_ **

A heartless coward who couldn’t take that she had feelings for him.

**_“Tell me what you want me to say…”_ **

Since then, a lot of time passed, but they were still at odds. Even when they pretended that everything was fine. 

**_“Would you leave me…”_ **

He was already somewhere beyond her reach.

**_“If I told you what I'd done?”_ **

So she found someone else.

**_“And would you leave me…”_ **

But that someone… couldn’t replace Erwin. Never. And no one ever will.

**_“If I told you what I'd become?”_ **

She swore she won’t be some sad, desperate woman.   
She will be a soldier, a Major, and a leader. 

**_“…'Cause it's so easy…”_ **

She looked at her audience. 

**_“To say it to a crowd…”_ **

Her voice was strong, and resonated through the whole area. 

**_“But it's so hard, my love…”_ **

She sang to the crowd, but imagined him instead. 

**_“To say it to you out loud…”_ **

Her heart was singing to him alone.   
Her thoughts were forever with him.

_But he didn’t want it. Any of it._

And while she was holding the last note, giving her best on that stage… she saw him. He was standing next to entrance, dressed in a formal tux and with a large bouquet of white roses. One in the center was bright-red. Only then, she realized… that he was there the whole time.

**_“No light, no light…”_ **

He smiled softly to her.

**_“In your bright blue eyes…”_ **

Her voice was powerful, and as clear as ever. 

**_“I never knew daylight could be so violent…”_ **

She touched the scar under her left eye, and pointed out at him.

**_“A revelation in the light of day…”_ **

She spread her arms towards the audience and raised her head high.

**_“You can't choose what stays and what fades away…”_ **

She faced him again, and sung directly to him again.

**_“And I'd do anything to make you stay…”_ **

_Remember what you said, once?_

**_“No light, no light…”_ **

_That we are like one body, one mind, one heart?_

**_“Tell me what you want me to say…”_ **

_Is that how you still feel, Erwin… or it’s just me?_

**_“You want a revelation…”_ **

_I am sorry for hurting you.  
I am sorry for trying to replace you._

**_“You want to get it "right"…”_ **

_But you must know by now…_

**_“But it's a conversation…”_ **

_…that I can’t marry another man if you are looking at me like that._

**_“I just can't have tonight…”_ **

_I can’t marry another because I don’t want another._

**_“You want a revelation…”_ **

_However… I would rather die than say something like that._

**_“Some kind of resolution…”_ **

As the song was ending, she put her hands down…

**_“You want a revelation…”_ **

Still looking at that tall, blonde, dashing man.

**_“You want a revelation…”_ **

Her Commander. Her friend. Her lover.

**_“You want to get it "right"…”_ **

The performance ended, but song still echoed in her head.

**_“But it's a conversation…”_ **

People were getting out. He was approaching her instead.

**_“I just can't have tonight…”_ **

Her eyes were almost filled with tears at this point.

**_“You want a revelation…”_ **

She was so brave on stage, her voice never trembled.   
But now, it just might.

**_“Some kind of resolution…”_ **

He gave her the bouquet and took her hand in his own.

**_“Tell me what you want me to say…”_ **

He kissed her… softly, gently…  
He kissed her and took her away.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - 

I don't own the song, it belongs to Florence + The Machine ^^  
Erwin belongs to Hajime Isayama, and the SNK universe.   
Aurora belongs to me :) 


End file.
